Phelous
Phelous is a Channel Awesome reviewer of horror movies, who is most notable for his bizarre performance and personality. He posted his first video, a review of "Mac and Me" over the summer of 2008 to relative obscurity and would not make another until admin Mike Michaud picked him up as a trial member. It was only then that he became an official site member. The first videos he made, for the internet, were flash videos such as Dragonball Z and Transformers "Prime's Death Take 2". In January 2015, Phelous announced his departure from Channel Awesome. He will continue posting videos to his website and YouTube channel. Shows Phelous' main show on the site is to review classic or recent horror movies, from such old/odd titles as "Night of the Lepus" to more recent "hits" like "Hostel" and "The Ruins". Mortal Komedy is a Mortal Kombat parody series which got started by Joel Adams and himself. It stars Sub-Zero and Johnny Cage as the main protagonists and takes place during Mortal Kombat II's story but some characters from other games have shown up. Chemical Reality is a reality show parody with the simple premise of 4 crazy guys living in one house, with different personalities. Though they were luring into the house by being told it was a video game reality show and they are continually getting jerked around by the producers. Dragonball CG is a flash cartoon DBZ parody. Phelous explained that it started from a silly action figure movie made by Robert Stone and himself. All the dialog from episode 1 was actually ripped from one of the tapes. However, he started to redo dialog afterward and as of episode 4 it's all completely new. Bootleg Zones was first posted on March 6th, 2013, and focuses on overseas bootlegs of popular brands. Pick-up on TGWTG Phelous was picked up on the site around December 2008 with his video Mac and Me, and Mike asked users to post their opinions on him. It seemed to be divided right down the middle. Mike then posted a few more Phelous videos such as "Phelous Knows What He Shouldn't Have Watched Last Summer" and "Funny Games" before Phelous officially became a member of the site. The Channel Awesome Outro Phelous also designed an animation featuring the Channel Awesome satellite logo orbiting Earth and has been used by several contributors on the site since its creation. They include Film Brain and ThatGuyWithTheGlasses himself among others. The logo was also used in Welshy's "Cult of Personality" logo. =Character Moments= Kickassia Phelous was one of the reviewers called upon by the Nostalgia Critic to help in his takeover of Molossia. Phelous points out simple but legitimete ideas for the takeover (such as using weapons in their second try), but the Critic takes them as his own. Phelous was appointed the President's advisor after they took over Molossia (now renamed "Kickassia"), and continued to get his ideas stolen by the Critic. Kevin Baugh, the former president of the nation, points out how Phelous might be as President, prompting the reviewer to consider the thought. He regrouped with the others, who have found a reciept for 20,000 pounds of dynamite signed for by the Critic. Cinema Snob was taken to a trial where Phelous suggests that he be exiled instead of killed, which the Critic, again, takes as his own idea. After the death of Santa Christ, Linkara comes up with a plan to overthrow the power-hungry Critic, and Phelous couldn't have been happier to personally beat up the Critic. After the President has been knocked out, Phelous fought over the crown of Kickassia with his fellow critics, but was convinced to give back the nation to its rightful owner by a resurrected Santa Christ. Suburban Knights Phelous was tricked by the Critic to join him on the quest for Malachite's Hand. For his costume, Phelous dressed up like the Rockbiter from The Neverending Story along with 2 action figures to fill the role of the Rockbiter's small friends. However, Phelous gets too into character and eerily talks to his friends as if they were real, aggressively demanding that the Critic say hello to them and that they were more alive than 8 Bit Mickey. Eventually, the "friends" were destroyed by Witch Warrior and Phelous spent the remainder of the quest crying about the loss of his friends and how he failed to save them with his powerful hands, much to his group's annoyance. Upon reaching the location of the Hand, Phelous gets out of character and stops Jaffers from killing the Critic, to which the others proudly talks about as Phelous learning that plastic action figures are less important than real lives. However, Phelous points out how the others ''were being too serious, as he was just being in character. Phelous was present at Ma-Ti's funeral and goes back to his home in Canada. To Boldly Flee Phelous was beamed into the Critic's house as he was finishing up the cure for cancer, where the latter, under house arrest, asks them to help him on finding Ma-Ti in the Plot Hole. After stealing Dr. Insano's equipment, Phelous helped modify the Critic's house into a spaceship, which launches shortly after its construction. Approaching Europa in order to save Spoony, Phelous takes command of the ship from the Critic, deciding that he has had enough of living in his shadow. In order to show his superiority, Phelous takes SadPanda and Bennett the Sage with him to save Spoony, even though they are parodying Star Trek and he is wearing a red shirt. On Europa, Phelous and his team successfully find Spoony, but Terrl and General Zod's men take them hostage. In order to intimidate the Critic and his crew, Terrl orders one of the men to kill Phelous. After several repeated attempts at fatally stabbing him, Phelous finally dies, but shows up fine back on the ship. He explains that he apparently dies all the time and always comes back. The Critic decides to go to Europa to save the other members of the away team and Marzgurl takes command, though Phelous claims he is still the captain, but repeatedly gets killed before he can speak his suggestions. Phelous ultimately plays the part of "The Red Shirt" from Star Trek, constantly dying in different ways throughout the series and appearing fine just moments later. The crew eventually finds the plans for the Death Bomb, a large bomb shaped vessel in which the Executor is residing in. Phelous unenthusiastically briefs everyone on the plan and how Bothans sacrificed themselves to get them the plans, even though nobody knows who or what they are. Phelous, after numerous promotions, promotes himself to Jesus, and before he could show his joy, he gets killed and simpy states he is fine when he revives. Terl and Zod's house begin to fight with the Critics' house, under Phelous's command. However, things begin to go badly as their shields are brought down. Deciding to take some initiative (while also dodging Red Shirt causes of death such as a missle and a car), Phelous and the crew manages to cause the enemy's house to crash into the Bomb killing the Executor and eventually the rest of the villians. From within the Plot Hole, The Critic realizes that in order for the universe to survive the out of control Plot Hole, it must increase in size in order to properly swallow reality without any damage. He convinces everyone to point out any inconsistency that had bothered them their whole lives, and Phelous's heard contribution was his questioning of why he came out from the shed in Molossia when Kevin Baugh was attacking with his sword. After the ordeal, Phelous was present at AskThatGuy's low budget Hollywood coke party. Lupa humored ToddInTheShadows by "dating" him as she and Phelous give each other thumbs ups. Regenerating Into The New Phelous - April Fools 2011 Being an obvious fan of both the classic and current series of "Doctor Who," Phelous placed numerous references to the long-running sci-fi show in his reviews. This included recreating the various intros for the show and quoting lines from certain episodes. During his March 30, 2011 review, titled "Funny Games Again," he used a reference from the show to play an early April Fools prank on his viewers. After taking a brief second look at "Funny Games," a film he devoted his third ever review on, Phelous is shot by a piece of stock footage. Gravely wounded and beginning to glow, he says how unfair it is that he is being forced to change due to a skit and that he just wants to stay and review bad horror movies. However, upon reflecting on every death he has suffered, Phelous decides it's time to let go. In true Time Lord fashion, Phelous regenerates his body into the New Phelous, portrayed by Tomas Guinan. The regenerating scene is an homage to the Tenth Doctor, played by David Tennant, changing into his eleventh form, played by Matt Smith, in the episode, "The End of Time: Part 2." After inspecting his new look, Phelous states that a brand new body means there will be changes to his show, starting with the promise of no more skits. However, in the following review, "Phwhylight", New Phelous begins making spontanious changes left and right, stating he hates video games and horror movies and does not want to review them anymore. He also reiterates that he won't do anymore skits or have cameos from other reviewers. Suddenly, Phelous D1, still played by Phelan, bursts into the room and says that he's gone too far. After some arguing, Phelous D1 shoots New Phelous. In another "Doctor Who" style regeneration scene that references episodes "The Parting of Ways." and "The Stolen Earth", New Phelous absorbs Phelous D1, hereby reverting back into his old form again. At first, Phelous seems happy, until he realizes that he still has to review "Resident Evil: Afterlife." *A message written in the credits of "Funny Games Again" states "Phelan will still show up from time to time and still do writing for the show, but please welcome the new Phelous!" *As original Phelous is dying, SadPanda makes a cameo, trying to explain how stock footage could kill him. Panda is wearing an outfit similar to the Eleventh Doctor. Panda appears again in the same outfit during New Phelous' rant about no more cameos. *Tomas has previously appeared in a few of Phelous' reviews, playing Joseph Frost in his review of "Resident Evil" and Kano in the "Mortal Komedy Holiday" specials. He is also the co-creator of "Eskimo Bob" with his brother Alan. Phelan provided voice work for the series. *The credits for "Phwhylight" list Tomas as "Old New Phelous" Realization One day, Phelous goes to his shed to film a review, but upon entering suffered a flashback to one of his deaths. Confused, he decides to go film in his room. As he reviews ''Jacob's Ladder, a film widely known for inspiring one of his favorite games Silent Hill, his room becomes increasingly empty. His action figures which he placed on the shelf behind him disappear. Before he could properly finish his review, he decides to utilize a usual cameo joke, only to realize he has already gotten everyone to cameo. He decides the only one left is his real self, Phelan. Phelan explains that Phelous has been dead for five years, and as he wrote his reviews, he remembered Doctor Who's cheating death and decided to make it a running gag on his videos. This led to nonsensical plots such as Phelous turning into a cat and Phelan explains these events as being caused by a tennis ball damaging Phelous' reality. With this uncharacteristically serious revelation, Phelous comes to terms with his death in his Mac and Me review and moves on, bidding a metafictional farewell to those who have watched his videos. The review video ends with a static shot of Phelous' dead body as ambulances can be heard in the distance. A brief shot of the door to Phelous' room closing appears at the end of the credits. In Phelous's next review, however, he revives yet again, failing to acknowledge the recent events. After this, Phelous noticeably no longer dies in his reviews. =Miscellaneous= Specials *SadPanda Double Feature (July 10th, 2010) *Troll 4 Bloopers (November 5th, 2010) *SMB Limited Edition REALLY (January 1st, 2011) *Phelous & Panda - Dawn of the Dead Commentary (January 12th, 2011) *Phelous Bloopers (January 15th, 2011) *MAGfest V-Logy Thing (January 19th, 2011) *La Horde Bloopers (February 24th, 2011) *Let's Drink Old MtnDew Flavors (March 12th, 2011) *Doctor Who Christmas Carol in 5 Seconds (April 3rd, 2011) *La Horde Commentary (April 27th, 2011) *"The End of Phelous" Commentary (April 28th, 2011) *Phelous & Co. Kickassia Commentary (May 21st, 2011) *Phelous/Linkara: The Airzone Solution Commentary (May 23rd, 2011) *Doctor Who: I Don't Want to Go REALLY?! (June 1st, 2011) *Phelous & Film Brain: Lockjaw Commentary (June 20th, 2011) *9th Doctor's Regeneration in Seconds or Something (June 27th, 2011) *Boogeyman 2 In Danube Seconds (July 11th, 2011) *The Airzone Solution Bloopers (August 8th, 2011) *Smallville Finale 10 Years of My Life... (September 5th, 2011) *An Apology for DW 9th Regeneration (October 17th, 2011) *Phelous & NC: Child's Play Commentary (January 29th, 2012) *Allison & Phelan Eat While Julien and Andrew Watch (February 13th, 2012) *Roller Samurai Vampire Slayers (with Lupa) (April 11th, 2012) *LOST - The Man in Black - REALLY?! (April 18th, 2012) *SK Commentary (April 25th, 2012) *Clue VCR Mystery Game (August 15th, 2012) *Clue VCR Mystery Game - Chapter 1 & Making Fun of the Rest (September 12th, 2012) *Resident Evil: Retribution Rant (September 15th, 2012) *To Boldly Flee Alternate Endings (September 19th, 2012) *TMNT 2012 Figures (September 26th, 2012) *Halloweenie - Halloween Candy: The Scandal (October 3rd, 2012) *Halloweenie - Halloween Decorations (October 16th, 2012) *Silent Hill Revelation Rant (October 27th, 2012) *Halloweenie - Costumes (October 28th, 2012) *Halloweenie - Orange Stuff (November 5th, 2012) *Twilight Board Game (November 20th, 2012) *Top 10 Phelous Moments 2012 (January 2nd, 2013) *Adventure to Shrek Feast (January 9th, 2013) *Phelan & Allison Try to Survive Sesame Street (January 15th, 2013) *Resident Evil Retribution Trailer (February 27th, 2013) *Julie & Jack Commentary and Bloopers (July 10th, 2013) *I'm Your Man, Part 1 & 2 (September 11th, 2013) *I'm Your Man, Part 3 & 4 (September 18th, 2013) *Halloweenie - Scary Candy (October 9th, 2013) *Halloweenie - Better Than Better Decorations (October 14th, 2013) *Halloweenie - Halloween Activities (October 23rd, 2013) *Halloweenie - The Best Costumes (October 29th, 2013) *Top 10 Wrestling Commercials (June 25th, 2014) *TMNT 2014 Rant (August 13th, 2014) *Halloweenie - Halloween Shows (October 8th, 2014) *Halloweenie - Cool Candy (October 15th, 2014) * Halloweenie - Toys & Extras (October 22nd, 2014) * Halloweenie - The Worst Decorations & Tacky Get-Ups (October 29th, 2014) Let's Play *Let's Play - Silent Hill Part 1&2 (October 4th, 2010) *Let's Play - Silent Hill, Parts 3 & 4 (October 23rd, 2010) *Let's Play - Silent Hill, Parts 5 & 6 (October 30th, 2010) *Let's Play - Silent Hill, Parts 7 & 8 (November 13th, 2010) *Let's Play - Silent Hill, Part 9 & 10 (November 20th, 2010) *Let's Play - Silent Hill, Part 11 & 12 (November 24th, 2010) *Let's Play - Silent Hill, Part 13 & 14 (December 5th, 2010) *Let's Play - Silent Hill, Finale (January 8th, 2011) *Let's Play Tender Loving Care (Parts 1 & 2) (May 23rd, 2012) *Let's Play Tender Loving Care (Parts 3 & 4) (May 30th, 2012) *Let's Play Tender Loving Care (Parts 5 & 6) (June 4th, 2012) *Let's Play Tender Loving Care (Parts 7 & 8) (June 11th, 2012) *Let's Play Tender Loving Care (Finale) (June 18th, 2012) *Resident Evil LP Part 1 & 2 (August 8th, 2012) *Resident Evil LP Part 3 & 4 (August 13th, 2012) *Resident Evil LP Part 5 & 6 (August 20th, 2012) *Resident Evil LP Part 7 & 8 (August 27th, 2012) *Resident Evil LP Part 9 & 10 (September 3rd, 2012) *Resident Evil LP Finale (September 10th, 2012) Nostalgia Critic Appearances * Bebe's Kids * Kickassia: Part 1 * Kickassia: Part 2 * Kickassia: Part 3 * Kickassia: Part 4 * Kickassia: Part 5 * Kickassia: Part 6 * Suburban Knights: Part 1 * Suburban Knights: Part 2 * Suburban Knights: Part 3 * Suburban Knights: Part 4 * Suburban Knights: Part 5 * Suburban Knights: Part 6 * Suburban Knights: Part 7 * Moulin Rouge * Child's Play * Santa Claus: The Movie * To Boldly Flee: Part 1 * To Boldly Flee: Part 2 * To Boldly Flee: Part 3 * To Boldly Flee: Part 4 * To Boldly Flee: Part 5 * To Boldly Flee: Part 6 * To Boldly Flee: Part 7 * To Boldly Flee: Part 8 (last appearance on the show.) Trivia * Dressed up as the Rock Biter from The Neverending Story in Year Three. External Links Phelous' Page on TGWTG Phelous's Website Category:Content Category:TGWTG Category:Nostalgia Critic Category:Cinema Snob Category:Suburban Knights Category:Former Contributor Category:To Boldly Flee Category:Nostalgia Chick Category:Phelous Category:Kickasssia